liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Aza'gorod the Nightbringer
thumb|400px| Introdução Aza'gorod the Nightbringer era um dos antigos Deuses Estelares dos Necrons, os C'tan, e o primeiro a ser contatado pelos Necrons. Aza'gorod é um Deus Estelar de aparência esqueletal, coberto por um manto negro e segurando uma foice. Aza'gorod, de acordo as lendas, era a morte em si, e ele visitou cada raça de seres vivos quando estes ainda estavam sendo desenvolvidos. A mera visão do Deus deu um medo extremamente profundo, instintivo e permanente da morte. A única raça que não foi visitada pelo Deus foi a raça dos Orks, o que explica sua falta de medo pela morte. Características Nome: Aza'gorod the Nightbringer. Idade: Quase tão velho quando o universo Gênero: Supostamente Assexuado, possivelmente Masculino Classificação: C'tan; Deus Estelar; Encarnação da Morte Origem: Warhammer 40.000 Atributos Classe: Varia, no máximo Alta 3-3/A | 3-2/C | Alta 8/9/12-1/B | 1/A Poderes e Habilidades: Super Força, Durabilidade, Velocidade, Agilidade e Sentidos, Imortalidade (Tipos 2, 4 e 11), Sobrevivência, Regeneração (Rank D - Atômica), Voo, Mudar de Forma, Intangibilidade (Tipos 5 e 6. Tipo 1 pro corpo real), Criação de Buracos Negros, Nulificação de Poderes, Manipulação Energética, Manipulação da Realidade, Manipulação Elementar (Das variedades Fogo e Trevas), Manipulação Temporal, Manipulação Espacial, Manipulação da Matéria, Manipulação da Causalidade, Manipulação da Probabilidade, Manipulação da Mente, Manipulação da Alma, Manipulação da Gravidade, Manipulação da Morte e Manipulação da Nulidade, Resistência a Manipulação da Realidade, Corpo, Metal, Tempo-Espaço, Matéria e Gravidade, Absorção de Força Vital, Imunidade a Manipulação da Alma, extrema habilidade em combate e estratégia, grande conhecimento. | Todos os poderes anteriores a níveis muito maiores com a adição de Intangibilidade (Tipos 1, 2, 5 e 6), Telecinese, Putrefação, Manipulação da Anti-Matéria e Manipulação Sísmica | Todos os poderes de antes a níveis infinitamente maiores, com a adição de Imortalidade (Tipos 2, 4, 11), Manipulação Conceitual e Intangibilidade (Tipos 1, 2, 5, 6 e 7) | Todos os poderes de antes a níveis infinitamente maiores. Dimensionalidade: 3D | 3D | 8D a 9-D, potencialmente 12D | Inaplicável Ataque: Varia, com os mais poderosos sendo Constelação (Os Pedaços de C'tan tem o poder programado e limitado de acordo com as intenções dos Necrons e o tamanho do Pedaço em questão, mas um Pedaço particularmente grande e poderoso do Dragão do Vácuo foi capaz de devorar múltiplos sistemas estelares) | Galáxia (É dito que, caso um C'tan atingisse o nível transcendental e recuperasse sua memória, ele destruiria a galáxia e venceria seus mestres) | Infinita (Foi capaz de manter com Kaela Mensha Khaine, o Deus da Guerra Eldar) | Transcendente (Após o retcon de Warhammer 40k, Kaela e as outras entidades do Warp se tornaram além do conceito dimensional e existencial, o que por sua vez, tornaria o Nightbringer em Transcendente, por ter mantido com Kaela) Velocidade: Varia, com os mais poderosos chegando a Massivamente Acima da Luz. (A velocidade varia muito, sendo definida pelos programadores do Pedaço em questão, mas mesmo um Pedaço terrivelmente enfraquecido do Nightbringer foi capaz de se mover a 3 bilhões de vezes a velocidade da luz, tendo se locomovido distâncias intra-estelares para devorar uma estrela) | Massivamente Acima da Luz (Nos quintilhões de vezes; Capaz de facilmente cruzar a galáxia em meros momentos, e aparentemente, cruzar distâncias inter-galáticas facilmente em meros momentos) | Imensurável (Capaz de manter com Kaela Mensha Khaine) | Inaplicável (Transcende todos os conceitos dimensionais e existenciais) Força de Elevação: Variam até Massas Solares (Os mais poderosos Pedaços de C'tan conseguem manter com o Deus-Imperador da Humanidade fisicamente) | Mais forte do que antes | Imensurável | Inaplicável Defesa: Varia, com os mais poderosos sendo Constelação (Varia de acordo em Pedaço por Pedaço, mas um Pedaço particularmente grande e poderoso do Dragão do Vácuo foi capaz de resistir a inúmeros golpes do Deus-Imperador da Humanidade, que foi dito até como incapaz de destruí-lo, mesmo tendo vencido-o em combate) | Galáxia (Supostamente, facilmente resiste a destruição da galáxia) | Infinita (Levou vários golpes de Kaela Mensha Khaine antes de se quebrar, e mesmo assim, assim que aquele corpo fora destruído, ele simplesmente buscou habitar outro) | Transcendente (Resistiu a múltiplos golpes de Kaela Mensha Khaine) Vigor: Insanamente Alto (Superior a Marines capazes de lutar por semanas a fio sem jamais parar) | Insanamente Alto | Insanamente Alto | Insanamente Alto Alcance: Varia, com os mais poderosos sendo intra-estelares. | Galático. | Hiperdimensional. | Transcendente. Inteligência: Muito Alta, embora seja insanamente limitada e baixa em Pedaços. Os C'tan possuem conhecimento oculto, sobrenatural, cósmico, estratégico, psicológico e sobre combate altíssimos, com capacidades cognitivas e lógicas incríveis. Fraqueza(s): Todas as versões são fracas contra o poder do Warp. Agora, as fraquezas únicas: Por causa de seu baixíssimo controle e falta de poder, os C'tan muitas vezes não usam nem um pouco de seu poder total, só usando estritamente o nível de poder ao qual foram comandados usar. | Extremamente restritos ao Labirinto Tesseract que os Necrons usam, caso seja um Transcendental C'tan ao seu comando. | Nenhuma notável. | Nenhuma notável. quipamento *'Corpos de Necrodermis': Aza'gorod possui vários corpos de necrodermis, o metal vivo, que pode se regenerar de dano atômico, mudar de forma e consistência, podendo virar líquido e sólido a vontade. Mesmo se um dos corpos for destruído, Aza'gorod é capaz de simplesmente ir habit outro, sendo que sua forma verdadeira é a de um "espectro" de pura energia. *'Foice Vibradora C'tan:' A arma padrão de Aza'gorod é uma foice vibradora de necrodermis, que corta através do espaço e dimensões, ignorando quaisquer barreiras físicas, e boa parte das barreiras energéticas, místicos e espaço-temporais com seus golpes casuais. E mesmo se essa arma for destruída, ela pode se regenerar, ou em casos graves - como destruição atômica - Aza'gorod é capaz de recriá-la a partir do próprio corpo. Porém, essa foice é completamente ineficaz contra outros seres feitos de necrodermis. Caso a foice atinja um ser de necrodermis, a foice será absorvida para dentro do corpo do ser, sem causar dano algum. Técnicas Notáveis Pedaços C'tan sempre tem acesso a, pelo menos, dois dos poderes a seguir. Os Transcendentais tem acesso a três poderes ascendentes, e os C'tans completos tem acesso a todos. Esses são os poderes básicos, acessíveis a qualquer Pedaço de C'tan. Qualquer Pedaço deve ter no mínimo dois desses. *''Entropic Touch (Toque Entrópico): Todo o metal que o C'tan tocar irá se correr e se desfazer. *''Gaze of Death (Olhar da Morte): Com os olhos brilhando com energia negra, o C'tan suga toda a vitalidade da vítima instantaneamente. *''Grand Illusion (Grande Ilusão): O Pedaço C'tan cria uma cortina de desilusão sobre o oponente, o fazendo não ver a verdadeira disposição das tropas necrônicas. *''Lord of Fire (Lorde do Fogo): O Pedaço C'tan que possuir esta habilidade tem o poder de controlar todos os fogos e coisas baseadas em calor, sem limite algum. Deste modo, ele é capaz de controlar as técnicas & armas de chamas que o inimigo utilizar, os fazendo atingir a si mesmos, se ferirem, re-direcionarem seus ataques, dentre outros. *''Moulder of Worlds (Moldador de Mundos): O Pedaço C'tan cria rochas gigantescas que soterram o alvo. *''Pyreshards: O Pedaço C'tan dispara matéria preta incandescente contra os inimigos, os destruindo. *''Sentient Singularity (Singularidade Senciente): A presença do C'tan distorce as leis da gravidade e da realidade, e a gravidade deixa de funcionar, teletransportes, viagens interdimensionais e pulos no Warp também. *''Swarm of Spirit Dust (Enxame de Pó Espiritual): Uma nuvem de escuridão serpenteante esconde o C'tan da visão do inimigo. *''Time's Arrow (Flecha do Tempo): Mudando a lei da causa-efeito e distorcendo o tempo-espaço, o C'tan manda o oponente para o tempo antes do tempo existir, essencialmente o apagando da existência. *''Transdimensional Thunderbolt (Raio Transdimensional): O C'tan dispara um raio de energia transdimensional da palma de sua mão, podendo atingir psykers "intangíveis", que tem parte de sua matéria no Warp. *''Writhing Worldscape (Worldscape Decadente): O próprio universo se revolta com a presença do C'tan, e este começa a ser erodido pela sua presença, destruindo a própria realidade e leis da natureza ao seu redor. Esses são Poderes Ascendentes únicos. Um Pedaço Transcendental, geralmente falando, só pode ter um desses. *''Storm of Heavenly Fire (Tempestade de Fogo Paradisíaco): O C'tan evoca uma tempestade de chamas dos céus que se abatem sobre o campo de batalha, destruindo tudo em explosões gigantescas. Extremamente eficaz contra veículos. *''Transliminal Stride (Caminhada Transliminal): Usando sua habilidade de manipular o fluxo do tempo-espaço e energias transdimensional, o C'tan atravessa o campo de batalha até um ponto pré-determinado. Todos que estiverem no caminho do C'tan será obliterado da realidade. *''Seismic Shockwave (Onda de Choque Sísmica): Pisando no solo com seus pés de necrodermis, o C'tan manda uma onda de choque sísmica para todas as direções, jogando veículos de guerra e tropas voando, para longe. Esses são Poderes Ascendentes múltiplos. Um Pedaço Transcendental deve ter no mínimo dois desses. *''Antimatter Meteor (Meteoro de Anti-Matéria): O C'tan é capaz de criar um gigantesco meteoro feito de anti-matéria, que furiosamente aniquila toda a matéria normal no campo. *''Cosmic Fire (Fogo Cósmico): O C'tan libera uma onda de chamas mais quentes do que o núcleo de alguns sóis, incinerando tudo em seu caminho. *''Seismic Assault (Assalto Sísmico): O C'tan cria terremotos terríveis com um estalar de seus dedos, esmagando tropas inimigas. *''Sky of Falling Stars (Céu de Estrelas Cadentes): Uma chuva de meteoritos caem do céu sobre as tropas inimigas de acordo com a vontade do C'tan. *''Transdimensional Maelstorm (Tempestade Transdimensional): O C'tan utiliza seu controle sobre as energias transdimensionais para criar um gigantesco vórtex extra-dimensional, que joga inimigos em uma dimensão alternativa. *''Wave of Withering (Onda do Decaimento): O C'tan faz todo o metal e carne se correr e desintegrar com um comando. Chave: Pedaços dos C'tan | C'tan Transcendental | Poder Total/Durante a Guerra no Paraíso (Pré-Códex) | Poder Total/Durante a Guerra no Paraíso (Pós-Códex) Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Tabuleiro Categoria:Personagens de Livros Categoria:Deuses Categoria:Classe 3 Categoria:Classe 2 Categoria:Classe 1 Categoria:Ergocinetas Categoria:Elementaristas Categoria:Aleteomantes Categoria:Uranomantes Categoria:Animoplastas Categoria:Telepatas Categoria:Conceitualizadores Categoria:Materiomantes Categoria:Warhammer 40.000 Categoria:Classe 3/A Categoria:Classe 2/C Categoria:Classe 1/B Categoria:Classe 1/A Categoria:Usuários de Armas Brancas Categoria:Usuários de Armas Categoria:Umbramantes Categoria:Cronoplastas